Sunrise
by Light8mare
Summary: Japan has been destroyed. Wiped off the map. Despite the grudge between them, China is affected, so when the few remaining Japanese decide to reform their country, he steps forward to over help. But will the land where the sun rises really rise again? Or is it doomed to crumble?


It was unexpected.

No one had even considered that this would happen.

The magnificent island-nations of Japan were now scattered on the ocean floor. This was the product of several huge earthquakes in a row and triplet Tsunamis.

No one had discovered the body, but they all knew it lay among the rest of his people.

They all knew... but they continued to search.

The small ash-haired Asian had been a potential World Superpower with many connections. It was amazing how someone so small could have such an impact in both life and death.

When a funeral was finally held, it was attended by many. America, England, Germany, Italy, Greece, Turkey, and the whole family of Asia are just to name a few.

China had not attended, though several swore they saw glimpses of him lurking nearby and through the trees. No one was able to contact him for several days, and when he finally came back, he looked pale and worn and refused to speak of the subject.

Clearly, despite their hardset grudge, China was still hurt by Japan's death.

-.*

It was almost a year later when something almost as surprising happened.

Not all of Japan's population had drowned. Several people, either of Japanese descent or travelers that had been in another land at the time of the destruction, had regrouped and were now trying to recreate their nation. Their biggest problems were where, and whether they'd be recognized.

America had been the first to support them.

He was quickly followed by the European Union, India, Korea, Taiwan, Canada, and Hong Kong.

Despite that, they still had no land.

Japanii*, or Nihon-ni as their population referred to it as, was the main discussion of their meeting whether everyone liked it or not. A couple nations had tried to give customary news or suggestions, but every conversation somehow managed to sneak back to the possible nation-to-be.

"Where will it be?"

"Do you think it'll work?"

"They might fall apart."

"What will it be like?"

"Will Japan come back?"

"Will he be different?"

"Will there be someone new?"

The whispers permeated the room thickly, and even France, who had been the one supposed to talk, was now engaged in an argument about possible flags for the new country with Spain and England.

"No! I'm telling you they'll keep the red circle! It symbolizes the sun, as in 'land where the sun rises'." England snaps.

"And I'm telling you your wrong! They are no longer that of the sunrise as their land was destroyed, so wherever they move it'll be different!"

"Ever heard of 'sentiment' you frog?! Perhaps they want to keep some things from the old Japan!"

"Only you are that nostalgic! Just because you won't let go of the past doesn't me-'"

"-_I won't let go?!_ Who's the one who still cries over his lover?"

Suddenly the argument had taken a dangerous turn. Spain, who had been playing moderator, was now cringing at the direction this was going.

"Who still cries about his 'fallen empire'?! Who still gets dead-drunk every 4th of July because _he couldn't even make his younger brother keep loving him?!"_ France hollars back.

England's emerald eyes gleam dangerously. His voice falls to a low tense vibe. " ... How dare you... How _dare you say that! _ It's not enough that you're a _disgusting, __lecherous, __PERVERTED CREEP, _you have the audacity to bring u-"

"Oh and you don't have the _gull_ to bring up Jeanne?!"

"Why you-!"

"_Shut up!_"

All of them turn to face the source of the shout.

China.

"Would all of you just _shut up!?_ You are all so _absolutely immature _and _annoying! _I cannot stand this any longer!"

He stands up roughly, knocking over his chair and slamming his hands on the table. His deep brown eyes shot a glare at all of them.

"I... Will give 'Japanii' the land they need." He said the name as if it were completely foreign to him. "On a few set conditions, aru."

"One. They recognize their crimes of the past, take responsibility for them, and apologize."

"Two. They agree to Unionize with me. It is only natural that they will be reliant on us so they do not fall apart or are attacked, aru. "

"Three. We are given support by Japan's former allies."

A chorus of shock and denial ring out at his last request.

"Those are my conditions!" China snaps over the noise. "If you disapprove, then I do not need to do anything for those remaining Japanese! My country does not need another burden, so either take my kindness or turn it down! I don't care, aru!"

When no one rises to stop him, he continues.

"We will set up negotiations later. For now I want this issue to be resolved and not spoken of until another time, aru." His eyes sternly dare anyone to say anything. "Are we clear?

Shocked silence rings out through the room. China takes his seat again.

After Germany finally pulls their focus back, the meeting goes on without a hitch.

-.*

"So you are the elected leader?"

China stands rigidly beside his boss, raking his gaze critically over the man.

He was thin. Surprisingly enough, he was actually tall enough for his forehead to be level with China's eyes. He looked to be about 37, and his face displayed a gentle demeanor.

"Hai." He nods with a small smile. "Best we have for now."

China's boss gestures to him and states, "This is Wang Yao. He's an important member in our Government and wanted to oversee the negotiations in this project." China simply responds with a bow.

"Konnichi wa, Yao-san," the man says with a returned bow. "I'm honored."

"And you are?" China asks stiffly.

"Oh!" His expression turns to embarrassment. "I apologize! I am Shiratori Toju. How foolish of me to not introduce myself."

"What are your qualifications for the position?" China's boss asks.

Toju smiles. "I've worked a few government jobs previously. I was native born, and I grew up there before moving to America for three years, but of course I couldn't resist returning home. I was very lucky to have been visiting one of my friends when the disaster struck. Now, all I want is to help bring back my homeland."

China gives a small nod to him. He supposes the man will work for now, after all, Japanii will be a tiny nation heavily dependent on China. If something needed to be changed, they'd deal with it after these people were settled.

"So, how are you doing?" China's boss asks.

"Well, it's fairly challenging to go from a high tech place to here. We have to take care of things with slightly primitive tools, so it's taking a while, but it's a good feeling to build up like this. It's like we're pioneers."

Ah yes. China hadn't wanted to over spend his meager savings, so he had allowed them to take care of everything 'the old fashioned way'. It wasn't a bad idea to start a nation that way, after all, nearly everyone else had started similarly and done fine.

"Would you like to see our progress yao-san?" The man asks.

"Yes," he states.

* * *

**I'm a horrid writer. Really. Not because of my abilities, they're alright. Nah, it's just my annoying habit of not finishing anything. For those of you who've read my other stuff and are now cursing my name for beginning yet another fic, I'm sorry. **

**One day. One day I'll finish one. **

**You'll see. **

**R&R! **


End file.
